Next
by joice.xoxboubou.xox
Summary: Huey's mind is constantly consumed in studies and completing his revolution. Never relaxing and finding love. Always being a hater and destroying everyone's mood. So his friends decide to get him out of his single status...by signing him up in a dating show. Their mission is to get Huey laid. Now who will be with Huey? Well, looks like craziness awaits. Huey/? Riley?
1. IntroPrologue

**A/N**: -.- (Sigh) _I know, I know…y'all are probably thinking why I made another story when I still have to finish 4 others -.-! Well, this idea punched me square in the face when I was watching a few old episodes of the Total Drama Series (love the show by the way :D!) and Next ^-^! I just couldn't let it pass by and besides, it's been a while since I've written a crack-fic. So ta-da! This fic is born :D! _

_Now, I will try to jungle many pairings for all the readers since this __**is**__ a dating-game fic. I will tell you more information about that on the next chapter since I will introduce the contestants and the dating game show's function later :D Now just relax and enjoy the story's introduction/prologue._

_**Full Summary**: __Huey's mind was constantly consumed in studies and accomplishing his revolution. Never taking a break and finding love. Always being a hater and destroying everyone's happy mood. So Caesar, Hiro and Riley decided to help him get out of his single status and grouchy mood..by signing him up in a dating show called Next. Their mission is to get Huey laid. Now who will be with Huey? A cool blond gangsta chick? A mulatto chick who can't let go of her straightener? An old Chinese nemesis? A crazy four-eyed who is obsessed with Avatar: The Last Airbender? __ Well, we don't know the answer to that question but we do know **one** thing, craziness awaits in his journey._

_**Disclaimer**__: Don't own a thing…just my OCs._

* * *

_Chapter 1**:** Introduction**/**Prologue**/**Or whatever y'all wanna call it**...**_

* * *

Huey Percival Freeman was utterly disgusted.

Woodcrest Community College used to be somewhat bearable for the pissed-off 19 year-old. Yeah, there were times when a couple of ignorant fools would throw a couple of racist slurs here and there; which surprisingly didn't faze the boy at all (if you call _'him beating the shit out of them'_ not being phased then _sure_…). Yeah, there were a few teachers who'd crack a few jokes about his lion-mane like afro but that surprisingly didn't bother one bit the African-American (he actually ended up making the school employees cry for eternity by telling them the truth about the American government…_yeah.)_. But the fact that the school establishment had become a-a…a lovey-dovey fest (Yes, he forcibly dared himself to use the term…_'lovey-dovey'_) was going over the limit!

Huey couldn't help but irk in pure disgust to the scenery that was happening in the school hallway. Couples were overtaking the area. Some duos were savagely making out by the lockers (_pfft_, more like hooligan-ly drinking gallons of their spit), not willing to let go from their grasps while sifting a couple abusively inappropriate moans. And that was not even the _worst_! And others, _oh my god_, were on the floor grinding on each other and kissing like nobody's business…they were practically vacuuming their spit. Didn't these couple know that another person's saliva could stay in their mouths for at least 7 years? I bet they didn't know that…_No_, I bet _**you**_ didn't know that!

Well, this smart Freeman knew that…he did _research_, unlike those kissy fools.

And aren't there supposed to be teachers guarding the school or something cause look at this place…it's practically turning into a free orgy party…well, in Huey's opinion.

Huey sighed in exasperation, getting extremely sick of this nonsense. This always happened in his school. Every day at school, Huey would always have to bear seeing couples shamelessly showing their affections on school grounds. "For the love of God, get a room!" he mumbled quite a bit loud as he walked through the occupied corridor (accidentally-_pfft who is he kidding?_ - **purposely** stepping on a few comrades in the process…), towards the school's exit.

Well, at least Spring Break was right around the corner. He could finally get away from this monstrous excuse of a school. Once again, a sigh slipped from his lips, exposing his absolute relief to the thought. Huey could finally stop suffering with this couple-infested hell for at least 2 to 3 weeks. He could finally catch up on his revolutionist duty and relax in peace with his pals…well, he _hoped_. Most of his pals were in the love department. In other words, they have girlfriends. To his utter displeasure, he also had to bear witnessing excessive-and-rated-M- affection outside of school because of them. But what could he do about it? His brothas are (they quoted) in _love (_insert Huey's known eye-roll_)_…

Huey utterly believed that love was just a mere illusion to help citizens throughout the world build false hope on finding happiness. Happiness and love doesn't exist in this world anymore with money, power and evil taking over the world. Yeah, it may sound like some extravagant plot you'd find in an old Beemov comic book strips; but it's true. Just think about it. More than 70% of marriages in the world fail miserably because of economic issues such as: unemployed husbands who aren't able to support their family, gold-diggers who'd rather mess with rich niggas than broke niggas and of course the cliché, unbearable debts that put so much pressure on the couple that they end up driving themselves in inescapable insanity.

Finally reaching the school exit, Huey pushed the door wide open and nonchalantly walked out of school, in search of his friends. Soon enough, he found them by the school parking lot, from afar.

Just as he reached his friends and was about to bid them a _'hey'_, he stopped his tracks and deadpanned grumpily to the sight. Three of his friends were making out openly with their girlfriends, not caring if kids from this street were appalled by the inappropriate scenery. God, times like this, Huey deeply wished to be blind and deaf. That way, he wouldn't have to see them savagely shove their tongues down their throat and hear their disgraceful moans. His friends didn't notice his presence, which didn't surprise the annoyed Freeman. I mean, look at them going in action.

His own brother, Riley Escobar Freeman, was hungrily making out with his girl on the school parking lot's concrete surface (don't these kids know that people spit and piss on that place? ). Riley is very popular at school because of his physique that could get any females drooling in awe; and because of that, he can get any ladies he wanted in a snap. For some unknown reasons, he wasn't looking for a serious relationship. He just wanted to find an easy good-looking lad to fuck with; but he doesn't stay with them for a long time since fucking with the same lady for a while gets boring for the idiotic boy. So each week, he gets a new fuck friend. His current girl of the week is Amber Anderson, a girl known at school for being beautiful and easy...like, really _easy_. If you give her a nice compliment about anything (like her shoes, her hair…_anything really_), she'd literally open her legs wide open for you…just the way the youngest Freeman liked.

One of Huey's best-friend, Michael Caesar, was by a tree with his current girlfriend, whispering secretive words to her while brushing smoothly his lips around her ebony neck. Judging by the girl's visage reddening in a strong crimson color, Caesar must've said many freaky-_ahem I mean_- improper things to the opposite sex, corrupting her little innocent mind. Caesar is currently in a 3 year relationship with his girlfriend, Maci Belle. She is an adorable petite girl who is just…so _cute_ and _innocent_! She's known at school for being the _'perfect'_ girl. She has the perfect school grade, the perfect body (you know what I'm talking about fellows, she got the Double Bs; A big pair of boobies and a nice little booty) and the perfect personality. Ever since he started dating Maci, Caesar was the happiest fellow in the world.

Huey's other best friend, Hiro Otomo, was making out with his current mixed Latina girlfriend who was sitting on his lap, sensually and slowly grinding on him, not caring if they were doing this outside. Hiro Otomo managed to find a nice girl that made him laugh and smile and stole his heart. He has been going out with her for almost a year now and he truly believed that they'd last together for a very long time. I guess he really loves his girlfriend; Zonnique Itzel.

Exhaling air in a tired fashion, Huey folded his arms on his chest and waited for his friends to notice his presence so they could go elsewhere. And so he patiently waited, expecting their little _'romantic'_ moment to end in exactly 10 minutes... He just wanted to go home to watch his favorite show already. That was all.

_**2 hours later…**_

_Okay,_ looks like Huey was wrong.

It's been more than 2 hours and Huey's friends were still at the exact same spot at the school parking lot, making out with no end.

All of the students from college had already left, probably heading home and it was already dark outside with the sun slowly setting. He was supposed to be home hours ago, watching his favorite show; _10 reasons why George Bush Was A Dumbass_ and he missed it…. Huey Percival Freeman had never missed an episode. Not _one_! And he just did, because of his friends. He was seriously getting sick of seeing couples everywhere showing affection to each other as if their love would last for eternity. He was sick of hearing couples always saying _'I Love You'_! He was sick of seeing couples make out! He was sick of seeing love everywhere! It sickened Huey to the pit of his heart. It just did…

With many pictures of numerous couples fast-forwardly flashing in his mind, Huey clenched his fists in pure tiredness, unable to bear the sight of that…that twist disgusting feeling that people call _'love'_. He was just getting tired of that bullshit. He'd rather hear Riley's misspelled ghetto gibberish than love. Ugh, just thinking about that word made him want to gag in pure disgust.

"Goddammit everyone! Do you fuckin' realize what time it is?!" Huey spoke as he threw his hand up in the air, gesturing to his fellows that it was getting pretty late. The sky was starting to fade in blue, which meant the time was around 8-9 P.M.

Everyone momentarily stopped their make-out session to take a quick glance at their angry friend. "Enh," they carelessly said as they shrugged without a care in the world and got back to their previous smooching action. That ultimately pissed Huey off.

Love was one thing that pissed Huey off but being carelessly ignored…now that was just pushing his mind to insanity. He utterly hates it when everyone ignores his sentences or interrupts him. When people always turn their eyes away from him or swat their hands in the air to tell him that they don't give a shit…that's just asking for their deaths to come painfully.

"That's it! I'm sick of y'all always making out and grindin' like nobody's business! Can't you guys just let go of each other fo' a quick second!? What's with everybody and love today? Love doesn't fuckin' exist! The government made that shit up about love so that y'all could poop out babies nonstop and help them augment the American population for their assimilation plan! Are you that fucking blind to see that? Am I the only fuckin' sane one here? Y'all niggas is crazy," Huey threw his hands up in anger, letting his dark feelings out. "Thanks to yo asses, I missed my show!"

Everyone was shocked to the least. Hiro, Caesar and their girlfriends blinked in a dumbfounded manner, trying to process properly the 19 year-old's words into their brains. As for Riley, he impolitely pushed Amber off of his lap (ignoring her screech of surprise from the sudden push) and gawked in bewilderment to his brother's mini speech. His speech didn't exactly shock him…_nope_. It was Huey's usage of words that made his facial figure slightly slacked. It was the very first time he heard his brother speak…like an actual nigga. Not some faggot… Well, to Riley, he still is a faggot.

There was total silence around the group. The only sound that was heard in the background was birds merely squeaking and flying away. Within seconds, just like that, the cornrow-headed mischief got out of his shock phase and narrowed his eyes to his brother.

"Nigga, you gay."

Just like that, Riley had casted off the eerie tension in a snap and everyone got back to their make-out session with their beau/girlfriend. Huey just lifted his hands in the air in loss of hope and left the parking lot like that without a word, finding it no use in trying to argue with his hard-headed friends.

* * *

After making out for another hour, everyone (minus Huey) left off to McDonald's since they were extremely hungry and needed to fill their tummies ASAP. As usual for an internally-known fast-food restaurant, McDonald's was currently packed with many customers waiting in line to grab their greasy and unhealthy order. The smell of fries flew in the air, invading everyone's nostrils. Adults and kids were stuffing themselves with fries and Big Macs, clearly not giving a shit about the meat being 100% fake. Bathroom services were currently (_Pff_…more like forever) closed, letting every living being out there know that one step through the bathroom door and they'll die from the stench of pure horror.

_Yup_, this was a typical restaurant all right.

While Amber, Maci and Zonni were waiting in the line to order their food, Riley, Caesar and Hiro couldn't help but drown themselves in their conversations. They were discussing about Huey's grouchy attitude towards love. They didn't understand why Huey was being such a hater towards everything that is..._happy_. (No offence Huey)

"Damn, is it me or Huey need to get laid man!" Caesar remarked as Riley and Hiro scoffed, thinking his theory was pretty damn obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Hiro as he went through his iPhone 5G, scrolling through the news feed of his Facebook. He needed to occupy himself while waiting for his food. With the size of the waiting line to the counter, he knew it was gonna take at least 20-30 minutes to at least order something. "But I don't get why he's hatin' so much on love," he wondered curiously.

Riley snickered as he was also in his iPhone 5G, texting a random girl online. Even though he was with Amber, he can't stay with her forever. She's starting to get boring in bed; she'd always use the same damn doggie-style position and never surprise the poor horny Freeman. "Pff, the man's been like that ever since he was born yo," he informed as he sent a girl another text. "He'd be getting a pussy by now if he'd stop actin' like a raggedy bitchy hater right now and get a damn haircut," added the soon-to-be-18 year-old as he was still concentrated on his Apple electronic.

Caesar was pondering in his thoughts right now; thinking of ways to help Huey get a girlfriend. Wait, maybe not a girlfriend…more like a _friend with benefits_. _What_? Let's be really y'all, with the grouchy pessimistic attitude he got, do you seriously think a girl in this damned world would be brave enough to talk to him? One talk with a girl and Huey ends up destroying her dreams and corrupting her mind with the truths about the government. The New-Yorker was thinking of secretly signing his best-friend in a dating site called Black People Meet (He saw some publicity about it on BET) but that'd be too desperate. And besides, the dating service is advertized by BET and Huey _hates_ BET (did I mention he tried to destroy that television cable station once?). So this was a _no-no_.

"Dammit, if only an idea could just pop out of nowhere," Caesar sighed cynically as his chin fell lightly upon the palm of his hand.

As if it was on cue, the TV that was situated at the top corner of the wall, flashed open and immediately a commercial with a random suckish elevator music had caught the boys' attention. In the commercial, there was a Caucasian guy around the age of 25 with red background that had a huge white X. He was wearing a tropical shirt with palm trees and khaki pants. From his tropical attire, the trio knew right away the publicity was going to be about Spring Break.

"_**Do you know someone who is single?"**_ asked loudly the man in the commercial, pointing towards the screen. In the TV, there was a quick scene where a raggedy-ass-looking guy (who was horribly wearing a shirt of _'4ever Alone'_ in black bold letters) stood and cried by a group of occupied couples, indeed looking like a complete loser.

Their attention still completely focused on the television, Riley, Hiro and Caesar both nodded silently a_ 'yes', _thinking about a certain Freeman they all know.

"_**Do you know someone who is being a complete hater all the time?" **_Once again, the Caucasian wearing his Spring Break attire asked in his cheery over-happy voice, pointing once more towards the camera. Another quick scene flashed in the commercial, showing the same raggedy-ass looking nigga from the previous scene screaming madly to his pals but unfortunately, everyone swatted their hands heedlessly and resumed focusing on their love partners.

The three boys turned to each other, surprised by the scene. Huey _**is**_ single and _**always**_ acts like a complete hater 24/7. This commercial was describing perfectly Huey's current social status; it was as if they had done their research on him. Hiro, Caesar and Riley turned their heads back to the TV screen, nodded once more a yes to the man's question.

"_**And does that person need a haircut? Does he need to get laid**_**?" **the Caucasian dude with the Spring Break outfit asked once more, showing another quick scene of the raggedy-ass-guy carrying a humongous afro(which obviously was a wig…) and a white shirt with the word 'virgin' written in black bold letters.

As soon as the guys had heard that question, they immediately nodded to that. Huey needed a damn haircut; he been wearing that afro for too long man! His friends had tried everything they could to get him to cut his afro but it was just impossible. He was stubborn as hell. Yes, his friends understood that he wanted to proudly show his African roots in an audacious manner but _come on_! It's time to change! And the man also needs to get laid! Maybe his attitude might change if he'd get his freak on with a new lady friend.

Hiro, Caesar and Riley quickly clicked on a note app on their phones to note down the phone number of the dating service projected from the screen.

"_**Well, Next has the solution to your friend's problem. Next is a dating show that deals with a single person going on blind dates with possibly 10 other single people who were secluded on a RV, known as the 'next bus'**_**." **There was a picture of a black RV shown in the commercial. It consisted of lines mostly red and white with the company name 'Next' engraved in the middle._**"But this year, we're gonna make it different for our new victim-euh I mean, contestants," **_the Caucasian dude finished off his sentence with a couple of nervous chuckles.

Caesar arched his eyebrow in question to the man's sentence... From watching previous episodes of that show, Caesar knew that the additional twist was the date could end at anytime by shouting 'Next!'. So he internally wondered what the host will do to make the twist different this time. Shrugging to the thought, he immediately formed a mischievous smirk and turned slowly to face his friends.

"Guys, I know how to get Huey in that show…"

* * *

Huey was currently on his bed, looking blankly at the ceiling with the darkness enveloping his (and his brother's…to his displeasure) bedroom. After the boy had raged on his friends, he immediately went home and decided to go to sleep. He didn't feel like reading his books or watching the news. Just the constant sight of love irked him to death. Well, at least Spring Break will officially start tomorrow. So he'll be free from that disgusting nightmare for at least 2-3 weeks. Ah, that'd be the perfect vacation for the Freeman.

Just as slumber was about to take over his mind, he felt someone else's presence near his bed so he speedily jerked himself in a sitting position, only to have someone punch him square in the face. Thus, he fell in a black abyss of unconsciousness.

"Do we have to take the man by force?" Hiro asked, having a bad feeling about his current situation.

Caesar turned to Hiro with determination in his eyes. "Well…_duh_. I mean, do you seriously that he'd agree to participate in Next?" he asked, knowing damn well his Asian friend would answer in defeat.

Of course they had to put the man in unconsciousness, so they could secretly drop him off at the show Next. Do you seriously think Huey would agree to participate in a dating game show? Of course not. That was why the boys snuck in Huey's room and punched him in the figure.

Hiro sighed in defeat, having a feeling that Huey will make his life a living hell once he wakes up. "Fiiine."

"I don't care if the nigga will go all Kinta Kuntae on our asses…_no homo_! This is for his own good!" Caesar informed in a whisper tone as he and Hiro approached to Huey's unconscious form with a duct tape and a long brown rope in their hands.

Just as he and Hiro were going to tie Huey up, Caesar took one last glance at his sleepy best-friend. "Sorry Huey, but we're bringing you to that game show," Caesar whispered to himself while stretching out the silver duct tape. "You need to get laid."

* * *

_**A/N II:**__ Wow…aren't Caesar and Hiro good friends ^-^? Ok, that was the very first chapter of Next. This is a crack-fic :D! In other words, its' purpose is to make y'all laugh :) And it's got romance too :D! _

_Now y'all are probably wondering where the hell Jazmine and Cindy are? Or how will the dating show function? Well, y'all will find out on the next chapter :D This was just an introduction to give you guys a glimpse of Huey's single life lol. Anyway, review please ^-^! _


	2. An Unwanted Welcome

**_A/N_**_: Hey everyone ^-^! How y'all doin right now? Well, I'm doin great since I'm finally free from being grounded (looong story…). Anyway, since I was bored and inspiration bitch-slapped me, I decided to poop out another chapter for Next :) I was actually surprised y'all liked it since the pairing is currently a mystery (don't worry; Jazmine & Cindy are in this fic…). So, thanks for the love. Oh and before I start the chapter, lemme just give a quick message to a certain person or should I say __**hater**__. _

**_Hurry Up_**_: Now, I usually delete/ignore your messages since I don't give two shits about them but after noticing your recent inappropriate review, I decided to research a poem for you ;) It made me think of you…_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Not a single fuck_

_Was given to you. _

_Criticism, sure I don't mind that at all. But a __**flame**__? Na-aw! That doesn't play well with me. Now nigga, if you don't like the fic, just leave. You didn't need to do a mean threat like that :/_

_Ahem, sorry about my inappropriate moment y'all had to witness, lemme just start the story :) _

**_Disclaimer_**_: Don't own Next or Boondocks. _

**_Warning_**_: unintentional grammar/punctuation errors & language :)_

* * *

_Chapter 2: An Unwanted Welcome…_

* * *

Slumber fluttering away, Huey slowly squinted his eyes open, only to frantically jerk up in a sitting position, not comprehending at all the meaning of _this_.

This wasn't definitely his bedroom- where he should be. His bed. Riley's bed. His study desk with his computer. Riley's inhuman filth. His Malcolm X poster. Riley's Gangstalicious poster. _Everything_…wasn't here. They were nowhere in sight. This was not his bedroom or his _house_. What the hell was he doing in an absurd place like this? Could this be the evil government's doing? Hm…_impossible_; Huey didn't do anything troubling to them. _Wait_! He did send a rather insulting letter…Well to Huey, it wasn't really insulting but the harsh honest opinion towards Bush's reelection in 2004 _(Come on people? Let's be real… the election was rigged.)_

_Oh great_, Huey thought bitterly with a deadpanned expression. _The government must have kidnapped and kept me as prisoner in this twisted place for vengeance._

You may think Huey was crazy for holding such imagination but just think about it; his mouth was currently duct-taped and his hands and feet were sloppily tide-up. And, of course, the _cliché_, he was in an unknown location with darkness dominating the area. Therefore, he couldn't properly see anything. But very little light shined upon the kidnapped African-American as though he was the spotlight. Now don't be stupid and tell him that this entire situation didn't seem suspicious.

Without really struggling, Huey managed to free his hands from the ropes' grasp. The boy was actually quite surprised by how easy it was to untie himself. The rope wasn't even that tight actually. Who did the government hire to tie Huey because seriously, that person _sucked_? Even a first grader could do better. Relaxing his hands' muscles, Huey easily freed his feet from the ropes and carefully ripped the tape off his mouth. Relieved to be finally unrestrained, Huey instantly stood up from the black surface and was just about to look for an exit until he felt a manly hand on his shoulder.

"Huey Percival Freeman, welcome to-"

Without letting the unknown male talk, Huey instinctively grabbed his hand away from his shoulder with such fatal force- that he could be blocking its blood circulation. He turned around in a 180 degree to properly face the man and instantaneously flipped him on the hard surface. Moans of pain fled his mouth as Huey placed a foot on his back to keep him from moving a damn muscle.

Worry and fear washed over the supposed-kidnapper's white-tanned visage. "D-dude! What. The. _FUCK_!? You just flipped me!" he yelled, clearly flabbergasted by Huey's sudden attack.

The frustrated Freeman finally got a good view of the man who could be the reason to his whereabouts in this obscure area. But according to his appearance, Huey wondered if he was really a threat. The hurt Caucasian was wearing a shirt filled with palm trees and tropical flowers (which was very ugly. Hell, it should really be shredded in particles…then burned in fire) and khaki shorts and brown sandals. He seemed to be around the age of 25…so maybe he could be some disguised spy, hired by the system. But…why the hell was he holding a _microphone_?

Huey narrowed his eyes, clearly ignoring the shock and fear in the adult's voice. The boy had better things to do than be part of this charade (well if you say reading the newspaper all day held more importance…_then sure_). "Who are you? Where the hell am I and why am I here? And do you work for the government?!" he asked in his quiet-yet-dangerous tone. "Answer my question now!" he added agonizing pressure on the adult's back, causing him to spill a few tears. What a baby…

"D-Dude, I-I'm Fred. I-I'm the host of _Next_! You're on the show _Next_!"

Huey's eyes became saucers as he heard that sentence. He just couldn't believe it. Oh god please let it be a nightmare. "R-repeat that sentence again man," he asked, his voice losing its once aggressive touch.

As if planned to happen at this exact moment, the darkness that had dominated the surrounding disappeared, only to be replaced by an appropriate brightness. Now Huey finally got a good view of his whereabouts, only to increase his shock to infinity. His eyes were frantically observing the troubling atmosphere.

_Daaamn_, this really ain't his bedroom.

This really is a dating _show_. Just look at every little detail; the black heart-shaped stage that was in the center with a shocked/gasping audience arranged on all sides. The humongous plasma TV that was hung in the center of the ceiling, above the stage area. And worst of all, everything was in the color of red, pink and white with hearts.

"You're on _Next_!" Fred, the host of Next, repeated shakily. "Now, let me go before I call security!"

Immediately letting go of the tanned adult, Huey spun around to observe once more this place, only to his utter horror, realize this wasn't a dream but the condemned reality. Ugh. The _horror_. He was surrounded by an enormous audience with their eyes all over him, expecting him to say or do something. He could see a group of cameramen filming this event from afar. Was this really hell? Oh, he utterly preferred getting kidnapped by the government than being in this MTV garbage. But the most important question came to him;

_How the hell did I end up in Next? And why?_

His mind churning with multiple thoughts, Huey turned, walking towards Fred who was dusting off himself, not pleased by the fact he was savagely tackled to the ground. For once in his hosting job, couldn't craziness just leave him alone? _Sigh_…

"Yo, how did I get here? What the hell am I doing here? And what's with the ugly shirt you're wearin'?" Huey asked in a pissed-off tone, obviously not pleased by this disturbing lovey-dovey setting. "You better tell me now…"

Fred narrowed his eyes in slits at the African-American, still remembering the previous flip attack. "Well, _maybe_ you'd know the answer to those questions if you hadn't gone all Jackie-Chan on me earlier!" he remarked semi-negatively with his microphone in hand, making the audience chuckle to the humor. "And _hey_! My shirt isn't ugly! It's sexy!"

Huey scowled to Fred's previous comment. Of course he'd flip him; he was all tied up in an anonymous dark place where it was eerily quiet. If you were in his previous position, would you've also flipped the man in defense? Now, if you were a normal person, you'd answer that question with an immediate yes.

Ignoring Huey's scowl, Fred cleared his throat and turned back to face the camera with a fake smile. "_Anywaaaaay_, welcome America to _Next: Special Edition_. As you can clearly see, this is totally different from our usual style. In this special episode, there will be no _Next Bus _or timer this time." The audience cooed in disappointment to the change, nonetheless the host continued explaining the details with his exaggerated smile. "But don't worry folks; we still have our Next twist," he winked at the camera as the public uttered claps and happy hoots.

Huey impatiently lowered his head as he held the bridge of his nose.

_This still doesn't explain why I'm here. This man talks so much for nothing…Damn._

Soon, a light of mischief flashed in the host's eyes then disappeared as his grin inhumanly increased. Oh yeah, he just knew Huey wasn't going to like his next explanation. _Heh _served him right for hurting him and insulting his Hawaiian shirt. No one insults this sexy shirt…_no one_. "This special episode will be consisted of 10 unknown single ladies, who could include a potential girlfriend for our single fellow here, _Huey Percival Freeman_," his hand gestured to the said boy, making the camera focus its attention on him.

Once again, Huey's eyes became saucers. _W-what? No…Impossible. It's impossible for me to be a contestant in this show…how am I here if I didn't even sign u- __**OH SHIT**__!_

Finally, everything sunk in as he got deeper in his abyss of thoughts. Now he knew how he ended up here. _Oh_ he was _so_ going to kill them.

_Hiro, Caesar and Riley…y'all are gonna pay…_

Just as Huey contemplated whether or not he should-_add air quotes_- accidentally drop his friends in a shark infested ocean or in an African gorilla-infested jungle, the host interrupted his thinking with another explanation. "Each 2 days, Huey and 10 ladies will do romantic/friendly activities in order to build friendship which could later on become much more- _if you know what I mean_," he added the last part with yet another wink at the audience. "By the end of each 2 days, Huey will eliminate a female who he feels doesn't correspond to what he's looking for," explained the presenter, lifting a finger to let everyone know he wasn't done with his speech yet. "Ha, there's a _catch_! Huey has to choose 3 friends to be his wingmen to- _you know_- be there for him throughout the show and give him some advice about women."

Huey sighed in an exasperated fashion, wishing the government's goons would break through the entrance of this area this instance and kidnap him already.

_Could this get any worse for me?_

"Oh yeah, and before we end this preview episode for tonight, I would to announce something very important," the background sound of drums cued as the camera zoomed closely to the host's visage. "There is no Next Bus because Huey, his 3 wingmen and 10 ladies will be spending 3 weeks in the _Next_ House in _HAWAII_!" Everyone shouted in happiness to that awesome message…well, except for our certain afro-haired friend here.

His eyebrow wouldn't stop twitching in utter irritation.

_Apparently, yes. Apparently, this day could get worse for me. _

Out of nowhere, Fred placed an arm around Huey's shoulder while smiling to the camera with his microphone. "Well, looks this is the end of Next: Special Edition Preview! Well America, stay tuned for tomorrow's episode. It's gonna be _wild_!" Everyone clapped eagerly and hooted savagely.

Still fake-smiling to keep up with his cool (_Pff_…_bullshit_) image, Fred turned to Huey with the microphone extended close to his infamous scowl. "Come on Freeman, smile to the camera."

Huey didn't budge a damn facial muscle; he still held his scowling expression.

Fred faked a sad facade. "Come on, why can't you smile for us?"

"I am smiling."

"…" Fred deadpanned for a quick second then flashed back into his fake-smile as he faced the camera with his hand patting Huey's afro. "Well folks, good night," he waved goodbye to the audience, still patting Huey with his other hand.

"Stop touching my hair."

* * *

"Oh God, I can't believe Huey flipped the nigga like that!" Caesar said as he was in spurts of laughter, sitting on the foot of Huey's bed.

"I know right? But did you see the face he had when the host started touching his head?" Hiro asked comically as he was on the ground, unable to control his laughter. "He wanted to kill the man right there!"

"Oh…_oh_! What about when Huey was all like _'I am smiling'_?"

"Hah…too priceless!"

Caesar and Hiro were currently laughing their asses off. They previously came to discuss a few things about their little plan with Riley but he had to leave and fix something important, so the two other boys had decided to watch _Next_ to pass the time and _boy_…was it worth it! Their plan in getting Huey on _Next_ was not only successful…but also funny as hell. The way Huey was acting back there was priceless! The best part about this plan was that Caesar, Hiro and Riley get to go to Hawaii for _free_ since they signed up as Huey's wingmen. _Ah_, aren't these boys just smart? This was too perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Suddenly, the bedroom door busted open, only to be showing the one and only, Huey Freeman. "I…am…going to kill y'all," he said in between breaths, sounding incredibly mad. Like seriously. Even his eyes were dangerously narrowed in slits.

Ah, spoken too soon. I guess _that_ could ruin the moment.

Immediately standing up from the ground, Hiro backed away from Huey with his hands defensively in the air. "Now, now Huey. No need to put violence in this," Hiro spoke as he sheepishly chuckled; knowing damn well Huey's pissed off.

"You fuckin kidnapped me and placed me in that MTV garbage," Huey reminded menacingly as he slowly walked towards his friends.

Caesar also chuckled nervously, knowing hell was about to break loose. "W-we didn't do that." All of a sudden, he formulated an over-dramatic gasp. "As a matter of fact, I think it was a-aliens who came in earth to kidnap you and place you on that show! Oh my god! Earth is being attacked by aliens!" the lying New-Yorker fell on his knees, looking up on the ceiling with his arms in the air. "WE DOOMED MAN! WE DOO-"

"Caesar get the hell up, I know you knocked me out and placed me on Next," Huey deadpanned, not entirely impressed by his comical lie. But he mentally gave props for the drama-ish effort.

Well, at least Huey calmed down so he couldn't try to kill Hiro and Caesar…_yet_. Getting up from the ground, Caesar held an excited grin, imagining all the shit that was about to go down on that Hawaii trip. "Man, Huey I can't believe we going to Hawaii! It's gonna be just 10 beautiful girls, you, Hiro, me, Riley and the _beach_!"

"Yep," Huey rolled his eyes, still not understanding the excitement to all this. Yeah, they may be going to Hawaii for free but didn't his friends realize this could be troublesome for him. He'd have to meet 10 unknown females…imagine if they were crazy. I mean look at Granddad, he's had more than 50 blind dates and 99.9% of his dates were either crazy killers or mentally possessed. Hell, he still remembered that time when one of Granddad's dates tried to cut his balls. _Ugh_, that day scarred Huey for life.

He sighed._ I just hope this shit doesn't get too troublesome. _

Just as he was about to sit down on the computer chair, Caesar and Hiro were trying hard to hold in their laughs as their eyes wouldn't budge from Huey.

"What?" Huey asked with his eyebrow quirked in his famous way. Still not comprehending their random funny faces, he looked down, only to notice something unpleasant; he was still in his damn PJs.

Chin lifted up, Huey looked at his friends with an emotionless expression. "I was wearing this on Next, wasn't I?"

The two laughing boys nodded, falling on the ground and continuing laughing like savages, which made Huey madly ponder in his thoughts.

_Yup, one day, I'm definitely gonna drop them off in a shark-infested water. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Riley left off to an important destination in downtown Woodcrest to handle a few things for his vacation in Honolulu to be off the chain. He couldn't let this problem ruin all his fun and prevent him from checking out (and fucking) with all the Hawaiian babes. _Hell to the_ _nah_! That was why he was currently in his blue Lambo, with his current girlfriend, Amber Anderson, in the passenger seat. He was on his way to fixing his tiny little problem yo.

"Look bitch, "Amber flinched to Riley's cold tone, not used to being called by such word. Nonetheless, she uncomfortably continued listening to what he had to say. "I came here to tell yo easy ass dat it's ova between us."

Amber gaped, with tears already present in her eyes. "But why? Riley baby, afta all I have done for you!?" she cracked as tears were starting to fall.

"Girl, yo ass betta not be cryin cuz I don't want yo tears stainin my car! Do you know how much this baby costs?" Riley nagged with no speck of remorse. "_Shiiiit_, I bet yo tears is filled with nasty hoe germs. I don't wanna be hoe-infected!"

"But what about this connection we share together?" she sadly asked, ignoring his previous hurtful comment.

"Bitch, you mean a _bed_?"

Sadness soon transformed into anger for Amber. She couldn't believe her own boyfriend was treating her like trash. Not willing to let this stand by, she slapped Riley on the cheek and left his car and slammed harshly the door shut. "You suck!"

"Dat ain't what you said to me half an hour ago."

Feeling the burning sensation on his cheek, Riley smiled evilly to the bitch, not least a bit affected by the slap. Then he promptly drove off, leaving the flustered Amber on the lonely sidewalk. She growled at the car before commencing to chase after it, cursing out loud to the world.

"Son of a bitch! _YO_ Riley, gimme my wallet! My fuckin wallet's in yo car."

Unfortunately, Riley's car was out of Amber's sight, leaving her not only heart-broken…but also _broke_.But as for Riley, he couldn't stop cackling madly to himself. He couldn't believe his ex was such a fool for thinking he actually loved her. Pff…the only he loved was the sex. That's all. Now with her out of the way, he could properly enjoy his trip at Hawaii. A thought occurred to him as he drove and wore pair of cool shades;

_Hawaii, Young Reezy''s comin for ya!_

* * *

**_A/N II_**_: Not only is his ex heartbroken…but also broke? Ouch, Riley…that was coooold. And poor Huey :3 His day just keeps getting worse for him lol. Hiro and Caesar are his little monsters...__**Mwouaha**__ ^-^!_

_ Here's chapter 2 of Next :D! I know, not a lot of stuff happened here but I'm just saving the funny skits for later :3! But if you have any funny ideas for me to use here, don't be afraid to PM me :D! I'll put it and give you credit :) _

_Heheh, I changed the show's style to make it a bit interesting ^-^! Lemme re-explain the function of the show. It's similar as the Bachelor except the elimination is at the end of every 2 days, Huey's is allowed to bring 3 wingmen to help him and they're also going to have to live with 10 unknown ladies in the Next House ;P! I made the elimination at the end of every two days since spring break only lasts for 21 days :)_

_Next chapter, I'll present the 10 mysterious ladies :D!_

_Anyway, leave a __**review**__ please :) _


	3. Crazy Flight

_**A/N**__: __Okay, first of all, sorry for not updating in a while :/ I had to prepare for school -.- I will try to update this and my other stories as fast as I can! This chapter was really fun to write; I did it in a day o.O New record or what? And thanks for the support (reviews, favorites, follows and for, even reading this fic :P) everyone ^-^  
_

_Anyway, how are y'all doing today? Did you guys watch the MVA :)? What y'all liked/hated about it :)?_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own Next, Boondocks and the stars and products mentioned in this chapter ;)_

_**Warning**: Slight star-bashing (It's kinda obvious...this is a Huey-centered story lol), fluff, comedy and dra-maaaaa__!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**__: __Crazy Flight Part 1..._

* * *

"Mr. Dude, why you got a gigantic Afro?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Well, it reminds me of somethin ugly..."

_God, why me?_

Huey twitched in annoyance to the rascal's enormous curiosity. Didn't the kid have a life? Couldn't he do something else that a normal well-behaved kid would do…like; eat candy, watch a couple of family-rated shows, sleep, play video-games? I don't know…something that'd keep the booger's hands away from Huey's Afro. You must be wondering where the hell Huey was, right? Well, let me, the narrator, explain his current situation.

You see, the day after his embarrassing appearance in Next's Special: Edition episode, according to Fred, the host of Next, the contract to stay in Hawaii for 2-3 weeks was signed by yours truly, Huey. But the African-American never remembered signing a contract. So, right away, he knew one of his so-called allies forged his signature on the papers in order to go to Hawaii. Sigh, indeed, this is troublesome.

Everyone had all packed up for their flight to Hawaii. Everyone...minus Huey...was excited to the least. Riley could finally use this opportunity to fuck a lot of Hawaiian bitches and achieve many goals in his pimpin' bucket list. Despite the fact that they'd miss dearly their girlfriends, Hiro and Caesar could finally get out of that horribly boring neighborhood of theirs and go to a place where there's a decent-looking beach.

And as for our favorite Afro-haired protagonist, he wasn't excited at all. He was utterly aggravated by the fact that he had to obligatorily go along this trip because of his supposed friends. Oh, if he had the choice to go, he would've bluntly denied it. But unfortunately, it wasn't the case all because of that damn contract.

And that explained why Huey was currently in the plane, being annoyed by a kid who wouldn't stop questioning the existence of his enormous afro.

"Dude, do you wanna know what your afro reminds me of?" the kid, who also sat behind Huey, asked, obviously being oblivious to our eldest Freeman's constant twitching and sighs.

Once this plane lands, Huey was so going to kill his friends for all this shit. He could've been at home right now, catching up on his documentary reading and drinking his warm cup of coffee. Well, he'd be able to drink it here too, in this voyage, since they have food service. But the coffee here sucks; it'd either be too cold, too sweet or too fattening with the way they add cream. Regardless to say, he was unable to get his wanted beverage. And when Huey doesn't get his cup of coffee, he can get a little bit cranky.

Anger dangerously aggrandized, Huey clutched onto his armrest and respired in a calm manner, attempting to calm himself down. If he didn't try to do so, he'd be afraid of only seeing red and react immaturely. And just like his sensei told him, don't let your anger control your body. So he repetitively exhaled air, until he felt calm again. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, Huey loosened up his death grip on his seat's armrest and turned around to face the annoying toddler.

"Sure," Huey answered, not really sure if he wanted to know the toddler's next sentence. But in order to get the little boy to shut his trap, he must listen for his sake.

A light of evil flashed in the boy's dark brown eyes but soon disappeared. His non-trusting smile inhumanly lengthened, making the poor 19 year-old arch in eyebrow to his unnatural behavior. "Your afro reminds me of an unshaved pussy," he finished off his inappropriate sentence with loud cackles.

Huey just sat there, with his infamous poker-face still intact. To be honest, he wasn't so surprised with the toddler's potty-mouth. Growing up with a knucklehead, this type of profanity was weak. He was nothing compared to Riley. Did you know that when he was 3 three years old, his first word was nigga? Or, when he was 5, he panted his school principal and wrote faggot on the back of his suit? Yup. His brother was a living monster alright. With all the trouble Riley had caused to Granddad, Huey was surprised that the old-man didn't get a heart-attack yet.

With nothing else to say to the youngster, Huey merely stood up from his seat, grabbed his small suitcase and walked away, in search of a new seat. If he stayed any longer with that kid, he'd get arrested for making him cry for mercy. And, with the fact that he's black and the kid's white, that'd surely happen within seconds. His eyes continued searching for an available spot, until he found a few. One of them was right beside a strawberry-blond-haired chick, another by an African-American with glasses and another by a blond Caucasian.

Since the one beside the blondette was close enough, Huey merely decided to use it. Besides, judging by the way she was casually minding her own business with her laptop and iPod, he doubted she was going to cause him trouble. Walking towards the blondette, Huey nonchalantly tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her main focus on her personal activities. She pulled the earplugs out of her ears, her aquamarine eyes upon the Freeman.

Huey had to admit, the chick was actually pretty cute. Her beautiful aquamarine eyes held this captivating light of life and mischief. From the way they shined, Huey could tell that she was the type of girl that wasn't afraid of voicing her own opinions and her beliefs. Her blond hair was in a big braid, with its long length touching her hips. Not only did she have a pretty face but also a nice body. From the way her hips were incredibly thick, Huey could obviously see that she had a nice booty, which was kinda rare to see in a white girl.

"Excuse me…euh," Huey trailed off, trying to find the name of the lad.

"Cindy McPhearson **(1)**," she cockily introduced herself, throwing a couple of deuces and a friendly wink. "But I go by C-Merph."

In confusion to the girl's previous introduction, Huey arched an eyebrow.

Why the hell's with her nickname?

"Cindy, may I use this seat?" Huey asked politely, using her real name. There was no way in hell that he was going to say that horrible nickname. It was like asking him to cheerily utter the acronym YOLO without gagging. He doesn't do ghetto-ish nicknames. Hell, every time his brother tried threatening him into using his nicknames (Young Reezy, Escobar…), Huey would simply drop-kick him.

"Go ahead man, I ain't stoppin you," she shrugged, munching on her Hot Cheetos while her eyes focused on her laptop's screen. "Do wat'chu wanna do. Dis' a free country, doe."

"Actually, not really," Huey smartly pointed out, catching Cindy's attention once again. "Only politicians get to do whatever they want, not us. Most of the stuff you do might get you in jail, like for an example, lying. If we lie to the government, it'd be a felony. But if they lie to us, it'd be politics, unfortunately. And I have another example; stealing. If we steal, it'd also be a felony. But as for the government, if they do that to its population, it'd be considered as some sort of tax that'd support us- which is just bullshit, in my opinion. The system mostly uses the money for ludicrous (not the rapper) services to brainwash every living being and succeed their plan of the New World, like Instagram, Faceboo-"

Cindy blinked, her face holding no emotions. "Hey nigga, guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't give a fuuuuuck," Cindy exaggeratingly drawled, bored as ish. To be honest, after this Afro Samurai dude was on his second sentence, her ears had just given up on her. His words had unsurprisingly turned into infinitely-long trail of blablabla. Obviously, this girl doesn't do sentences that are consisted of important-nonetheless-boring shit. "I just wanna watch a goddamn video!" she straightforwardly whined, her head turning back to her laptop that sat on her lap.

Huey's poker-face turned into an irritated frown, eyes throwing daggers to the impolite blondette. Sheesh, what was wrong with him trying to inform her of the government's little trick. It wasn't like he was going to kill her – well, maybe in boredom. But that was not the point! She should learn to use some etiquette, like listening to people for starters. Huey sat beside the Caucasian, even though he was still ticked off by her rude interruption.

Despite his seat companion's impoliteness, Huey could finally relax in peace. And that was all that mattered. So he thankfully sighed to the bone-massaging silence, his head descending into his seat's head-rest, until a certain female and her Toshiba electronic ruined his mood, making an unpleased guttural sound escape from his throat.

_omg what do she have on (she ratchet)  
her lace front is all wrong (cause she ratchet)  
give me the phone i'm finna take this heffa picture (she ratchet)  
got it i'm bouta put this girl on twitter (cause she ratchet)  
cause i ain't got time for this i'm too grown (see you ratchet)  
boy bye not with them shoes on (she ratchet)  
oo i just wanna punch ha in her face (ooh she ratchet) i can't stand her ooo she too fake (she ratchet)_

Throughout the time that the lyrics blasted off from her computer, Cindy was hysterically laughing with tears of joy situated at the corners of her eyes. She was currently watching a YouTube music video of She Ratchet. Dang, the video was just killing her! The way Emmanuel was playing as a ratchet- with his supposed 95 dollar purple weave and his farfetched-ghetto attitude – was funny as hell! Ouf, no wonder people kept singing that song back at home. "Dis too funny!" she yelled, her uncontrollable laughs holding great resemblance as a crazy hyena.

_Girl let me tell you what i got my mister mister, (girll what) a baby boy and it came with a sister  
girl yes i'm pregnant but i still hit the club i'm in the middle of the floor no shoe WESSS UUUPPP  
i had to get cute today, apple bottom jeans fur boots today  
i had to keep it looking good cause my baby daddy just made bail  
he a thug he'll shoot today  
new baby need new shoes today, child support check get 2 today  
got the track yesterday girl did you get the glue today ( you know it)  
gone beef it up, moove tramp, it's the 15 i got my foood stamps-_

Huey forcibly closed his eyes as he slowly rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming very soon. God, why did she have to put that racket on now! All he wanted was some damn peace. This reminded him too much of how Riley would powerfully blast his music at home. His music was mainly consisted of rappers of this generation - such as Chief Keef, A$AP, Drake; so imagine all of their repetitive bullshit Huey had to endure with for 24/7. Pfft, no wonder Kendrick Lamar blasted them on his 'Control' track!

Audibly breathing out, Huey held the bridge of his nose, frustration taking a toll on the poor guy.

_Why did I get stuck with another crazy person? _

* * *

Not far from where Huey sat, Riley and Hiro were also sitting in the plane, watching an episode of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. These boys gotta admit; this show maybe old, but it was still the best! Nowadays, raggedy ass shows dominated television – like seriously? What da hell was up with that Austin and Ally Disney Show? Damn, that's whack as hell!

Anyway, the boys were focused on the television screen, their hands simultaneously grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it inside their mouths…until a certain female flight attendant caught their view from afar, their jaw falling in awe.

The oriental female walked around, serving meals to the passengers with her inhumanly-impossible sexiness illuminating like crazy. Her yellow skin looked smooth as hell, giving any nigga the urge to shamelessly lick it with delight. Her obsidian hair was thickly long, and by the way it looked, no one would be surprised if her hair texture held a big similarity of a fine silk. Her body – Oh lord, have mercy! It had that amazing coke-bottle shape; thick hips, small waist, C-cup tits, perfectly-shaped booty, long and slender legs. Woo-wee; that was one fine bitch!

In synch, Riley and Hiro couldn't prevent themselves from admiring this one hell of a beauty, their eyes doing a very long once-over, in a non-subtle manner. What? You couldn't blame 'em for looking at her like that. I mean, with the outfit she was wearing, no guy could ignore her – unless if the dude's gay or Huey. Her air hostess outfit was consisted of a white blouse, a short blue skirt, a neck-tie, a blue cap and black heels.

"Daaaang," the boys slowly spoke, exaggeratingly prolonging the vowel, due to the Asian chick's sexiness.

"She…" Riley trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He was in awe-struck mode, his eyes unable to keep off of the chick. Damn, he needed to tap that ass quick before someone else did.

"So…" Hiro also trailed off, his mouth seeping drool. Boy, he was glad his girlfriend wasn't here right now, or else she'd bitch-slap him for even looking this long at another female.

"_Fiiiiine_!" An old man, from out of nowhere, completed the young boys' word charade with his cheery shrill voice, earning himself a couple of glares. "What? The lady is pretty…_no_?" his mouth quivered into a sheepish grin as he lifted his hands in a _what?_ – manner, inwardly cursing to himself for butting in the boys business.

"Old man…beat it," deadpanned Riley, his emotionless frontal still upon the elderly. Apparently, having an emo brother was an advantage for this cornrow-headed boy. Now, he could muster any type of poker-faces that could make anyone crack and cry like a baby. "Let us handle this. You's too old fo this type of thing – as a matta' of fact, shouldn't you be in sum home retirement or somethin?"

Sucking on his teeth, of course in disapproval, the old man frowned and folded his arms on his chest. What happened to kids respecting elders huh? God, this generation was lacked of respect for them. Without any choice, he minded his own business and ceased his meddlesomeness, leaving the boys back to handling their own business.

Riley turned back to Hiro, determination emerging in his eyes. He knew what he must do; get that chick to open wide her legs for him, which, of course, would be easy. I mean, you gotta admit – he was Young Reezy. No lady could resist his charm; even the narrator of this story. "It's official, Imma go make that bitch mine!" he cockily declared as he pointed towards the said bitch, before leaving his dumbfounded Japanese ally's side.

Riley walked towards the busy airplane attendant, a proud smirk of arrogance adorning his pretty-handsome visage. He had to admit, there was no way in hell that this bitch would reject him. He got the cool-as-hell ink, the perfect ensemble and the attitude. All he'd pretty much had to do was just unleash his infamous Escobar smirk and the girl would practically fall on her knees and beg him to let her give him head. _Tsk_ – everyone wanna have a piece of Reezy, _doe_.

Standing before the beautiful flight hostess – who was patiently dealing with a passenger, Riley mischievously furrowed his eyebrows and swiped her arm in a dominating grasp – but careful to not add too much force and stole the Asian lad's focus upon her voyager. From the way her mahogany eyes sparked with feistiness, you could tell she was not pleased by how the youngest Freeman had stolen her attention.

"What can I do for you _sir_?" the air hostess asked, a feisty edge on her tone, even though she attempted to be polite. Yup, you could just clearly tell that she was annoyed. But that didn't seem to faze Riley as his smug grin was still set on his mocha-colored face. In truth, he was quite turned on by it; it just meant that the chick was a challenge and this nigga here loves some challenges.

"Hm, see you got a lil accent," Riley amusingly mused, slowly approaching the Asian chick. "I like my girls foreign," he licked his lips in which he thought was going to appeal the girl, but, him being too oblivious to notice, she found it rather annoying.

Even though Riley was fine as hell, his aura disgusted her. He was the type of guy she'd rather die than to be with. Judging by how he talks as if he was powerfully immune to everyone, she could already tell that he was the mischievous cocky type; the kind of guys who think the world revolved around them and who think they were all that special. She had already met plenty of them here and she frankly had enough.

"Sir, can you please tell me what you want because I have a passenger that needs me right now," she informed rather impatiently, trying hard as she could to not snap at Riley. She'd get in trouble with her boss if she yelled or threatened a passenger – not to mention one that paid very expensively for this flight. So she bit the inside of her cheek and kept herself calm and composed.

Unfortunately, this air hostess regretted uttering her previous question as she noticed Riley arching an eyebrow in a malicious fashion. "All I want is _you_," he answered her question, stepping very closely to the petite airplane employee as he lowered his head a bit so that he could whisper in her ear. "Baby, tell me yo-"

Before Riley could finish his sentence, Ming pushed Riley's head away from her personal space, causing him to take a few steps back. "Sir, may you please step away from me before I report you for sexual harassment," she warned with a deadpanned expression; obviously showing the world that her patience had finally drained away.

The chick's comment wounding his ego, Riley gaped as he heard the old man and Hiro laughing hysterically from behind, in the background. He was flabbergasted by how this girl disrespected him like that, in front of his friend. He couldn't let her get away with it; no one in his life had disrespected him like that – beside Granddad and Huey. His grin was obviously wiped off of his face, only to be replaced by an angry frown.

"Bitch, why you gotta be trippin like dat?" Riley semi-yelled and narrowed his eyebrows in a groove-like depression.

"First of all, how dare you come up here and talk to me like that – like I was some easy ratchet. Do you seriously think that I was going to open my legs wide open for you…hell _no_. Can't you tell that I'm not interested in you; I don't have time to be with guys like you who'll give me nothing but problems," maturely declaimed the frustrated air host, lifting a finger in the air and bobbing her head in a_ I'm-mad-at-you _pizzazz. "And second of all, unlike your other hoes, I'm a girl who respects herself, so don't call me _bitch_ or _hoe_, and simply say my name; Ming Long Duo **(2)**."

One of Riley's eyebrows twitched as his jaw stiffened, hearing the old man from the back uttering _'Oh…burn!'_. "Bitch, how dare you talkin to me like da-"

Ming closed her eyes as she swung lightly her finger in the air. "Ah ah _ah_! Didn't I just tell you to call me by my name and not by bitch?" she sharply reminded him, walking past him and heading on to her next passenger who needed help. She immediately stopped her tracks after she heard Riley say something that had plucked a nerve.

_"Mee Loo Dio?" _

The one thing Ming despised the most was when people kept mispronouncing her name wrong and mocking her accent. How could the fool not succeed saying her name? It was simply _M-i-n-g _Long Duo – and two of her last names should've been easing to pronounce since both of them exist as an English word. Come on? Long – just like _long_ (example; long card, long hair, et cetera) and Duo – just like _duo_ (example; duo: two objects, two persons, two animals, et cetera).

Turning her heels, Ming faced Riley with a deadly piercing stare. "Boy, you did not just say that," she seethed, anger simmering her blood at a dangerous temperature.

"Sum Tang _Wong_*?" Riley evilly mocked with a failed Asian accent, crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at the girl.

Ming cracked her knuckles and pulled her earrings out of her ears, a thought clouding her mind;

_That boy is so going down!_

* * *

_omg what do she have on (she ratchet)  
her lace front is all wrong (cause she ratchet)  
mm let me take this heffa picture (she ratchet)  
got it i'm bouta put this girl on twitter (you know you ratchet)  
cause i don't got time for this i'm too grown (see you ratchet)  
boy bye not with them shoes on ( you ratchet)  
oo i just wanna punch ha in her face (ooh she ratchet) i can't stand her ooo she too fake (she ratchet)_

Cindy cackled madly, unable to contain her laughter at the same time as Huey banged his head on the chair's head rest that was positioned in front of him. Sitting with Cindy was hell; he'd rather sit and deal with the annoying kid from before than…_her_! An hour had just passed and this crazy Caucasian kept replaying that song like there was no tomorrow. Damn, someone please stop Cindy from listening to _She Ratchet_!

Huey glared at Cindy, displeasure accentuating his facial features. "Could…you _please_ stop playing that song?" he begged – actually, ordered with the tone he was using. "This is the most atrocious thing I have ever heard in my 19 year-old life."

The 19 year-old girl's laugh soon faltered away into an awkward silence as she immediately paused the music. She couldn't believe what this fool had just said! He was, like probably, the only person in this entire universe to not laugh to this song. Everyone, and she meant everyone, had laughed to this song; hell she wouldn't even be surprised if her Mom had laughed to it too – and her mom's pretty scary, lemme tell you that. I mean, it was pure gold! And how dare he call this piece of gold here atrocious. He ain't got taste in comedy; that's for sure!

Cindy's head slowly turned around, her mouth formulating an indignant gasp. "How dare you callin this pure gold here atrocious! You's atrocious!" she voiced openly her own thoughts.

Huey rolled his eyes in his _oh-so_ infamous way, crossing his arms on his chest. "I mean, of course it is! I've never seen anything so…immature and atrocious in my whole life - and that's saying something considering the fact that I live with a crazy brother."

"Oh…really?" Cindy mused, with a tint of amusement and mischief. Huey's core had a presentiment that something horrible would happen to his poor eyes. Ignoring that feeling, he kept his stoic but angry face.

"_Oh really_ what?"

Her smile slowly converted into an evil smile as her little fingers skillfully typed away on her laptop's keyboard, entering in a very well-known site where little kids prohibitively watch awful- as-hell videos, old man watch little girls in bikinis and young adults watch internet comedians; you guessed it, _YouTube_. "I see you haven't watched the _MVA 2013_ huh?" Cindy thoughtfully commented at the same time as she typed in YouTube's search box, _Miley's MVA 2013 performance. _"You'll see what's atrocious…"

You know that feeling Huey had of being mentally and emotionally scarred? Well, it returned for some _odd_ reason…

* * *

**_6 long minutes and 7 seconds…_**

* * *

Huey turned his attention away from the fading laptop screen, narrowing his eyes in slits at Cindy. "_Cindy_?" he called out, gaining the blonde's focus.

"Yeah?" she answered, unsure of what Huey would say.

To be honest, she was anxious to see his reaction to the video. The whole time the video was playing, he hadn't shown no expression; just his usual poker-face. Like seriously, no eyebrow twitch, no scowl, and no tears_. Nothing. Nada_. _Rien_. She inwardly wondered if he always did poker-faces because ever since he met her, he kept doing it. _Hm_, she also secretly wondered if he also does it while shitting or having sex. I guess only God knows…

After seconds had passed, he nonchalantly sighed. "I hate you."

Cindy simply smiled and held a peace sign. "_Aw_, the vid scared you, didn't it?"

"No," Huey stubbornly countered without hesitation. He wasn't scared – just a little bit disturbed. There was a big difference in being scared and being _a little bit_ disturbed. He was Huey Percival Freeman, ex- terrorist. He wasn't scared of anything. Everything scared of _him_.

The blondette simply waved her hand in dismissal, knowing the boy was too stubborn to admit. "Yeah, yeah…but I know that deep dow-" she stopped her sentence as she observed his intimidating poker-face for a second. "I mean, _deep_ _deep_ _deep_ down, behind yo stupid poker-face, you like me."

Huey snorted, once again, rolling his eyes. "_Riiiight_…"

Cindy faked a gasp then childishly pouted. "Hey, you gotta admit; I look all fine n shit, all dipped n' butter," she playfully winked. "na'mean?"

Huey did a once-over on her, inhaling her attributes. Despite her crazy and annoying attitude, the girl did, in fact, look good. She was wearing a black chiffon jumpsuit with a little golden cross necklace, a sleeveless jean jacket, a pair of big gold bamboo earrings, gold bracelets and a pair of gold gladiator sandals. "_Enh_, I've seen better," he commented with a faint smirk, earning a playful slap on the arm.

"Boy, I know you lyin," she sucked on her teeth, kicking Huey's feet out of the way and standing up. "Now move over, yo home-girl gotta go tinkle," at that said, she sprinted off to the nearest bathroom, leaving Huey all alone.

At last, _peace_. That was all he wanted in the first place. Since Cindy wasn't by his side for the moment, he should use this opportunity to try to sleep and drift off to slumber. Stretching his nicely-muscled arms in the air and yawning loudly to the world, Huey got comfortable in his seat and closed his eyes. A small faint smile made a rare appearance on his face, grateful of this tranquil silence. But, unfortunately, that facial expression had been wiped off thanks to a mere tap on the shoulder.

Groaning audibly in frustration, Huey groggily opened his eyes, only for them to blink in bewilderment. Before him, stood a very good-looking strawberry-blondette, sincerely smiling to him. Her body had all the – _ahem_ – assets, her face held that angelic touch and her hair was proudly in curls, lusciously falling to her mid-back. Her hair and eyes were what had caught Huey's eyes. Her hair was curly; which was what Huey liked. It showed the mulatto's African roots. And her eyes were in a rare shade of jade green.

"_Euh_…may I help you?" he stammered, actually unsure of why this beautiful being was here. I mean, you'd ask the same thing if an angel appeared out of nowhere.

She simply giggled, her eyes twinkling in obvious amusement. "You haven't changed Huey Freeman, haven't you?"

A confused eyebrow quirk was cued from Huey, not fully comprehending what she had meant by her sentence. Hm…why was she saying that – as though they had already met. _Wait_! Actually, she looked vaguely familiar, but he was unable to put his finger to it. "_Euh_…" he dragged on, not able to remember her, and scratched the back of his neck.

"You silly, it's _me_," the mixed American hand-gestured to her face, trying to help Huey figure out her identity to her avail. She simply sighed, "Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois **_(3)_**, you know, the Mariah Carey toddler who thought was white with frizzy bad hair," she explained and giggled.

Soon, a picture of an innocent toddler with hair in puff-balls flashed in his mind, making Huey formulate an _'oh'_. Oh yeah, he remembered her now! He remembered how he'd always watch _DragonBall Z_ with her or go chill at the Oak Tree hill. After he had moved in Woodcrest at the age of ten, Jazmine had to move away since an aunt of hers, from Washington D.C., had passed away and her parents wanted to go back to support their mourning family members. Damn, he couldn't even recognize her with the way she was now. It was obvious she had hit puberty very _well_.

"Oh yeah…you changed. Didn't recognize you there," he remarked as he surveyed her body once again.

Jazmine sheepishly blushed, ignoring his stare for a moment. "Well, you've changed too Huey." Hey, she wasn't the only one who physically changed. This revolutionist here had gained a nice amount of muscles thanks to basketball and katana training. And around his jaw line, he was starting to grow a goatee. But he still had his usual afro and, of course, his pessimistic attitude. Pointless to mention, the boy was _hawt_!

"What are you doing here in this plane?" he asked casually, crossing his arms behind his head. "I thought you live in Washington."

"Well, yah I do. It's just I came here for vacation in Hawaii. I can't always be cooped up in Washington you know," she explained, sheepishly scratching her scalp in a cute manner. "What about you? Has Woodcrest changed after I left?"

Huey groaned once again as he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, _nope_. is still doing many evil ways to augment his economy, Granddad is still obsessed with meeting women on Facebook and Riley is still being his dumb-ass Gangstalicious-loving self." Jazmine laughed out loud at that, wiping away a tear of joy.

Huey didn't know why but his heart had lightly jumped when his old-friend laughed, as if he was in a roller-coaster. It was tough, because he actually welcomed the feeling. Hm, it must've been from the plane's horrible burritos he ate an hour ago. Yeah, that could explain it! The food and drink here were utterly terrible. Inwardly agreeing to that theory, Huey ignored this butterfly-ish feeling and resumed listening to Jazmine.

"Oh man! I see Woodcrest hasn't changed. You gotta tell me what kind of crazy adventures you and Riley had," she jumped excitedly and trotted her way to a free spot by Huey's seat – at the same time as Huey clandestinely looked at her ass for a quick second – and Jazmine comfortably sat beside Huey. Placing her arms on the armrest, Jazmine attentively eyed Huey, waiting for him to fascinate her with his adventures.

"Hm, let see…" Huey pondered, trying to think of all the crazy shit that had recently happened to him and his family. "Oh yeah… You know Luna – the wolf Kumate (_ah-yah_) bitch?" Jazmine nodded a yes, recalling a time, from her childhood at Woodcrest, when Tom had came back home, looking like he had seen a ghost and murmuring a _'Kumate (ah-yah) woman are scary…'_ - comment. "Well, she was alive and tried to force Granddad into marrying her."

Jazmine couldn't help but form a big smile that no one, not even the Kool-Aid man, could do. "No _fuckin_ way! How? When? Why? What happened later?" she speedily asked, begging him to continue on with the story-telling. "Huey, tell me what happen!"

Huey shrugged his shoulders. "Nope."

Jazmine pouted, her eyebrows determinedly furrowed. "Yes, tell me now!"

"Nope," Huey countered, stretching out his arms in the air. "I'm tired and I need to get some rest."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Come on? We finally have the opportunity to see each other and you refuse to tell me what happened…" her bottom lip adorably quivered, unleashing the puppy-dog pout. "Please _Hweeey_."

Huey cursed under his breath. _Dammit_, she unleashed her infamous puppy-pout on him. He correctly remembered how, when they were 10, she'd always get him to play house by doing that evil move. "J-Jazmine, just don't do that," he stuttered, inwardly cursing to himself for showing a sign of weakness. Now she knew her trick worked.

"_Hweeeey_."

Huey deadpanned, hating himself for looking at her puppy eyes. That was stupid of him to do that. Once you look through her eyes while she does her puppy-dog pout, you're doomed. You've just basically walked in her trap – and that was, unfortunately, what Huey had mistakenly done.

Holding the bridge of his tone, Huey sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll tell you everythi-"

"Huey, who's da chick sittin in _my_ spot?" Huey turned around, only to see Cindy standing by him, crossing her arms on her chest, looking mad as ever. Her cheeks were furiously red as her foot impatiently stomped on the carpeted floor. He didn't understand why she was, all of a sudden, mad at him for; he actually didn't do anything to upset her.

"Euh…Cindy, this i-" Just when Huey was going to present Jazmine to Cindy, the mullato also scowled at the blondette, fire taking a rare appearance in her eyes.

"_Cindy_," she spat with disgust, throwing daggers at Cindy. "Or should I say, _wigga_."

"_Jazmine,"_ Cindy spat back, staring piercingly at the old nemesis. "What's yo _white-wannabe _ass doin her'?" she asked, venom leaking from her sentence.

All Huey did was sit uncomfortably in the seat, obviously in the middle of a much-tensed conversation. He didn't know these girls knew each other; Jazmine had never mentioned to him of knowing a certain blond chick. Being his usual intelligent self, Huey slowly stepped out of his seat, backing away from the angry duo. He didn't want to get in between the fight.

"Euh…girls, let's-" Huey started but Jazmine had sharply cut him off, her glare still upon the Caucasian.

"No_ Cindy, _I should be asking you the same you wanna take Huey away from me too?" Jazmine's furious voice boomed in a louder volume throughout the plane, catching every passenger's attention. Huey had never seen her that mad before, like _damn_. She looked about ready to transform into Hulk and start destruction.

Cindy angrily groaned. "Jazmine, like I said before, it ain't my fault _that_ happened. I wasn't part of-"

Jazmine darkly snorted, standing up from her seat and slowly approaching Cindy. _Oh-uh_, something was about to happen and Huey knew that. That was why he walked back between the girls and separated them from each other.

"As a matter, I shouldn't even be surprised that you're trying to take Huey away from me. You are a _half-hoe_, raised by a _full hoe_ that won't stop opening her legs to people," she bellowed, throwing an accusing finger towards the growling Cindy.

Huey kept separating the two angry females from each other, or else a fight would occur at any time. Damn, for petite girls, they were strong.

Cindy also threw an accusing finger. "Oh? Now you blamin my _mama_? What about yo dad? He should learn to control betta his ol dick! Wasn't he the done dat couldn't keep his nasty Chris-Brown-ass hands away from-"

Without the McPhearson finish her sentence, Jazmine pushed Huey out of the space that had separated the girls and did the only unbelievable move; she punched Cindy square in the face.

And thus, a fight had begun.

* * *

**_A/N II_**: _Welp, y'all got to meet 3 of my constestants :P! Ming, Cindy and Jazmine ;) And you're probably wondering what the hell happened between Cindy and Jazmine for them to hate their guts? Try to guess :) And for some of you that are confused, I'm trying to present the contestants to Huey and his friends in a natural way – I don't want their friendship/relationship with the boys to be forced or else it wouldn't seem realistic, wouldn't it? And I will explain later why the contestants are also in the plane ;) _

_Oh? You wanna know what Caesar was up to? What happened between Riley and Ming? And between Huey, Jazmine and Cindy? Well, you'll find out on the next chapter :P! _

_Don't forget to review :) I'd like to see your opinions on the character's relationships and the contestants' appearance ^-^!_


	4. Crazy Flight Part 2

**_A/N_**: Hey everyone :)! Yes, I'm alive lol. It's just school has started a month ago and now, I'm busier than ever. But don't worry, I haven't lost inspiration for this fic. I'm actually enjoying writing it – I get to include my life-love/funny experiences in this installment ;)! And again, thanks for the major support. I'm glad you're diggin' the Cindy/Huey/Jazmine love ^-^! Anyway, since I have a load of time to kill (for once I ain't in a rush), I decided to start commenting back to you guys who have reviewed ;) Here goes;

**_Shout-outs ^-^: _**

**_Havensworth: _**_Seriously o.o? Oh shit, my bad for the error ^-^ (sweat-drops) I thought he bashed the other rappers because that's what people had been previously saying on Facebook. Well, I've learned a lesson, today; I gotta do research before confirming something :P! And you want an update? Well, here it is :)!_

**_The Reviewer: _**_Thanks for the love :-) ! And hehe, I see your loving the little love triangle I've displayed in this story! Welp, I had to do it since I don't see enough of that in this site. Don't get me wrong, I'm a big fan of Riley/Cindy & Jazmine/Huey too but, at times, you're just itching to try something new – something that no one had the strength to achieve :P! And hahah, Cindy actually reminds me of a white friend I have – that's why I had a load of fun (and ease) writing her in last chapter lol. And yessss! You're diggin the fic ;)! Success! Welp, here's the 4th chapter my reading fellow :D!_

**_Hurry up: _**_I'd usually ignore and delete your reviews – but, since you wanted my attention, I've decided to respond harshly- yet maturely to your review. Yes, indeed, I have bags under my eyes because they're soar from reading your lame of excuse flames that you keep filling my email inbox with. Happy now? You got the attention you wanted._

**_Shadowprice: _**_Thanks brotha/sista! Will do; I'll update as soon as I can – as a matter of fact, here's an update right now lol!_

Welp, I'm done with the shout-outs, here's the 4th installment!

**_Disclaimer:_**Don't own a thing. Just my OCs.

**_Warning: _**More fluff, some unintentional mistakes, racial slurs (this is Boondocks…_duh_), celebrity bashes (this is a Huey-centered story), languages and…comedy ;)!

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**: Crazy Flight Part 2…

* * *

Huey gaped, unable to believe what his own eyes were currently witnessing at the moment.

Minutes ago, everything had been going pretty fine – _well, actually not really, since he was unable to get some sleep thanks to a certain blondette…but you get the point_ – until his old best-friend, Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois, met his new friend _(he thinks..?)_, Cindy McPhearson. Tension overtook the atmosphere. Their eyes, a pair of aquamarines and a pair of emeralds, had glared dangerously through each other with pure hatred. Colorful words had flown from their mouths, earning indignant gasps from nearby passengers.

Needless to say, this was utterly awkward for Huey.

Oh yeah, did he forgot to mention that Jazmine had punched Cindy square in the face? Well, it did happen and hell just broke loose.

"You bitch! You think you's a thug now just cos yo puppy hand managed to lay a finger on my face!?" Cindy bellowed as she immediately stood up from the ground and wiped a drip of blood from her mouth. After spitting some of the little remaining red DNA out of her mouth, Cindy menacingly turned towards Jazmine, fire arising from her glare. "Huh, well Imma make yo Mariah Carey ass regret for doin' that!"

Without wasting a beat, Cindy speedily pounced on Jazmine and started blowing punches on her pretty little face, growling in fury of course, from the punch she had received earlier. No one gets away with doing that slick ass move on C-Merph – especially in a sneaky way! To Cindy, that was a major bitch move and she don't do bitch moves.

All of a sudden, Cindy could feel herself being flipped over to the ground – only to notice that Jazmine was now sitting on top of her, painfully pulling her long blond hair and throwing a couple – _more like millions_ – of slaps on the Caucasian. "You bitch! You're the main reason why everything in my life is ruined!" Jazmine angrily yelled out loud, beating her nemesis to no end.

In a swift of moment, Cindy caught one of Jazmine's hands, to prevent another sharp blow to damage her face. "Seriously Jazmine?! You're still on that bullshit?! He ain't even that special," the McPhearson chick bellowed as she purposely spat on Jazmine's face, causing the DuBois gal to let go of her nemesis and gasp in horror.

How dare Cindy spat on Jazmine like that! That was a major disrespect – and she utterly hated when someone doesn't show respect to her. It was like the person was basically saying that she was nothing but a mere gum that was stuck on his Jordans (or Nikes) and needed to be carelessly scraped off. Scrunching her face in disgust, Jazmine slowly wiped the spit off her face, obviously displeased by the saliva's nasty contact with her skin.

Unable to let this opportunity pass by, Cindy brutally pushed Jazmine off her and got to work. She pounced on the mulatto and produced many slaps and hair-pulls.

With the event still continuing right before him, Huey frantically looked everywhere for help, but to his dismay, most of the passengers – who the majorities were males, if I may add – were just standing there, admiring the fight. Huey couldn't retain himself from face-palming in loss of hope. You could see, from the corner of the men's mouth, that drool was slowly seeping. To the bunch of perverts, this was their ultimate dream – watching two beautiful full-curved babes fight for dominance. Who, in their right mind, would want to break up this beautiful artistic scene?

Oh right, _Huey_ did.

"You guys, stop this madness right now!" Huey commanded, his voice reaching a louder volume, which unfortunately, didn't seem to break the angry fest. "You guys, stop now! We're in a plane, for the love of God!" he repeated once more, still not receiving the girls' attention.

God, why couldn't his life just be normal? First, he lives with a crazy who loves dating crazy _mofo_ chicks from Facebook and a thug wannabe who still believes Gangstalicious isn't gay. Second, his best-friends are crazy people who just love to put him through hell. And now, Huey just befriended with a couple of chicks who hate each other and want nothing more, but their deaths to appear. _Sigh_, again God, why couldn't his life be peaceful without craziness? That was all he wished for. That was it – that was all. Not too complicated, right?

Holding the bridge of his nose and escaping audibly a breath of tiredness, Huey walked up to the girls with a very unreadable expression, which so happened to be his famous poker-face. He easily grabbed Cindy by the waist, lifted her up and placed her by the side, away from Jazmine. And as for Jazmine, she immediately jumped back on her feet and attempted to lay a blow on Cindy but Huey, with incredulous speed, grabbed her open hand with a scary force.

She immediately withdrew her hand from his grasp as she observed her long-time pal's aura that radiated from his physique. Despite the fact that he carried his usual emotionless visage, she could just tell that behind that mask of neutrality, he was angry as hell. Provoking him once more, would cause a World War III. Nobody wants to get this boy mad – she had already seen him mad and let her tell you that it wasn't pretty to see. Trust her on that theory.

Even though she had only known him for a couple of hours, Cindy could also tell that he was angry. One more wrong move and he could become a living dragon – breathing fire on people without mercy and all that Asian mumbo-jumbo shit. For once in her life, she was scared – hell, right now, she was having a hard time swallowing that ball of fear down her throat.

Being smart little girls, Cindy and Jazmine slowly/simultaneously stepped away from Huey, with their hands both held up in surrender mode.

"Euuh…_nigga_? Y-You ok?" Cindy hesitantly stuttered, unsure if it was a good idea to even ask this question. You never know what this nigga will do next.

There was no response – just silence dominating the plane, making every male passenger watch in suspense. Huey just stood there in front of the crowd, breathing excessively with intensity as his hands were clenched in fists. Yeah – he was really pissed off.

Jazmine gulped fearfully before starting a sentence. "H-Huey, calm down. Just slowly breath in an-"

Huey unconcernedly cut short his old pal's phrase. "All I _fuckin_ wanted was some goddamn _peace_ and a cup of _coffee_," he spat, with a tone that was so deadly, that every traveler, in this plane, had their hair from the back of their neck perk up. Yup, Huey was that scary. "Is it hard for this angry black man here to get some…_IS IT_?" his voice startlingly thundered, making everyone synchronously cringe.

Doubtfully, everyone answered in a very low tone, descending their heads in shame. "_Noooooooooo…_"

A loud, unrestrained burst of laughter emitted an echo in the plane, causing everyone to search for the source of that guffaw. Their eyes lied upon Cindy who was laughing hysterically with her cheeks flushed in red. For an odd reason that Huey was unable to comprehend, a small part of him kinda warmed up. There was just something about her laugh – it had some type of ability to make him feel – _okay_. You know what, Huey couldn't help but also feel weird about this.

Shaking that patronizing thought out of his mind, Huey furrowed his eyebrows towards his laughing friend. "Cindy, why are you laughing?" he asked with annoyance apparent in his facial features.

Cindy covered her mouth with a hand, suppressing her loud laughs into faint giggles. "Come on? Y'all didn't notice what he just said?" she asked, receiving deadpan expressions from every living being – including the authoress of this story. "Come on – Huey was like_; Is it hard fo dis angry black man to get sum_ and y'all was like_; no!_ Get it? Because he black and black men are known fo having big di-"

Huey waved his hand in dismissal, changing his mind about wanting to know the reason to Cindy's laughter. "You know what; I don't wanna know why you laughed," he ignored the sound of his blond pal sucking on her teeth and focused on the crowd. "All I want is some peace and a cup of coffee. So please, could you stop making noise. That's all I'm asking."

The crowd displayed no sign of emotion or understanding; they just simply blinked with pretence seriousness. One of the males screamed, "So you disturbed a sexy fight – for a cup of _coffee_ and peace ?!"

Huey drawled, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah – _technically_."

The same person, who screamed earlier, booed in anger. "_Boooo_ – you gay!"

At that said, everyone dispersed back to their seats, leaving Huey all alone with a scowl, coloring his face. Already mentioned, why couldn't he get a normal life with non-stupid people?

* * *

"I miss you," Caesar cooed on the phone, holding a big happy grin on his dark-chocolate face. He was currently talking to his girlfriend, Maci Belle and boy, did it feel good hearing her sweet melodic voice. Even though this was supposed to be an all-fun trip, he missed being by his girlfriend's side. So, he had decided to give her a call, to at least be able to hear her soft velvety voice – the type of voice that only an angel beard. Man, he really loves Maci.

The Jamaican descendant could hear his girlfriend giggle with innocence from the other line – god, the way she giggled always made his heart skip a beat. "_Caez_, the trip hasn't started yet and you're already missing me?" Maci asked with amusement.

"What? I just can't get enough of you," Caesar admitted, a love-struck smile brightening up his visage.

"_Hm_ – well, I miss you too baby," she cooed flirtatiously then sighed in disappointment, "As much as I wanna talk to you all night long, I gotta go back to work," she negatively informed, making Caesar pout.

"_Ah_ come on! Can't you stay longer on the phone – for _me_?" he whined childishly, acting as similar as a little 8 year-old boy who was attempting to beg his mother into letting him buy an awesome toy.

"I can't baby," hesitantly declined Maci, disappointment still entangling her words. "You know how my boss gets when I stay too long on the phone."

Caesar suspired, nodding his head in understanding. He couldn't blame her – it wasn't her fault she had the worst boss ever. You see, Maci works as a cashier in McDonald's, with a boss who's a creepy psychopathic lady. According to a few people, she had tried flirting to a couple of male employees who are way younger than – therefore, gaining profuse amount of lawsuits for sexual harassment with under-aged citizens. Caesar was quite surprised she hadn't gotten fired yet…

"Alright, love you too sweet _thang_," Caesar cooed, knowing that'd get his girlfriend blushing hard as a tomato. A part of him inwardly thought how the hell she was capable of blushing in a red crimson color since she's black. _Hm_ – only God knew that answer.

Maci giggled innocently, which was music to her boyfriend's ear. "Love you too _Caez_."

It took him all of his strength to end the call; he really didn't want the conversation to end. But he was quite curious to know why the hell his girlfriend had to work today, considering the fact it's Saturday. Recalling the times he, out of curiosity, stumbled upon her work schedule, Maci usually had night shifts from Monday to Friday. Maybe her crazy boss obligated her into working today, from the lack of employees…_Yeah_, maybe that was it. Caesar made a mental note to ask her about it, once he gets the chance to talk to her.

"Ugh, why you gotta be acting so…_lovey-dovey man_?" A feminine sentence boomed from behind his seat, which ultimately shattered Caesar's thinking bubble. He frantically looked around his surrounding for the source of the feminine voice, only for his eyes to fall upon a lad that sat on a seat right after him.

She was a cute African-American with voluminous dark-brown tresses that cascaded down to her boobs; which Caesar guessed she had done a lot of co-wash and used a lot of castor oil, for her hair to be that long (Maci had forced Caesar to watch a YouTube video about afro-hair, claiming how men, like him, don't understand how much black women suffer to grow their hair). From the light, he could tell the gal's hair had a hidden tint of red.

She also possessed the type of eyes that people would stop doing their activities, just to admire their breath-taking colors. Behind those lens of hers, there hid a pair of burnt-siennas that held specks of liveliness and glee. But at the moment, the only light that capacitated her irises was annoyance, followed by a pair of furrowed-eyebrows. Clearly, she didn't appreciate hearing the New-Yorker's loud and mushy phone conversation.

"Who da hell are you to tell me what to say?" Caesar asked the four-eyed passenger as he slid his IPhone 5 S back in his pocket.

"Just a person that's nice enough to stop you from acting like a fucking sissy," she remarked, adjusting her glasses by pushing them to the bridge of her nose.

"Woman, didn't anybody teach you to mind yo own business," the dread-haired deadpanned, already not liking the chick.

The one thing Caesar despised the most, was nosy ass people who just weren't capable of keeping their ears away from everyone else's business. No, not the people that'd go through your FaceBook profile and read, like and comment each and every one of your published statuses (but that shit would be downright creepy). He meant the ones that'd attempt to butt in a relationship and remorselessly ruin it, with the help of a misheard parole, that we, teens of the 21th century, call a _rumor_.

Welp, with that information, you could already imagine how Caesar's last relationship ended...

"Nope, the people of this world taught me how to howl like a _zulu_," she answered with sarcasm, but Caesar was too confused to notice that. She sighed hopelessly by his slow mind, before complaining. "Of course I wasn't eaves-dropping on your phone conversation, you _dimwit_! It was your loud ass voice that bombarded my ears, _therefore_, keeping me from watching _ma_ show; Avatar: The Last Airbender!"

Caesar rolled his eyes to the girl's vocabulary, inwardly wondering who the fuck says dimwit now, other than Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants. You gotta admit - that ninkapoo'ed purple-blue squid was ugly as a muthafucka; no wonder he never got laid. "Girl, take a chill pill."

The four-eyed was flabbergasted. "Who _says_ that?"

"And who says _dimwit_?!" Caesar barked back, but the girl surprisingly calmed down, her lips stretching into a composed smile.

"_Touché_ my friend," four-eyed nodded, impressed by his little comeback, as she pushed once again her glasses to the bridge of the nose, to keep it from falling. "I like your style – rough _but_ amusing. What's your name man?"

Caesar quirked an eyebrow, confused by the girl's behavior. One minute, this broad screaming at him for disturbing her little anime show and now, she all happy and rainbow-ish, wanting to be friends with him. Was this chick suffering with mood swings or something? Because that shit is serious – just think about it. Look at Lindsey Lohan, once upon a time; she was an innocent lad who loved acting but look now, she becoming cray cray as a mofo! He wanted to advise the African-American passenger to seek immediate medical care but bit his tongue from doing so, unwilling to receive yet another outburst from her.

"Euh…Michael Caesar. Just call me Caesar," he politely nonetheless awkwardly introduced himself. "And you?"

"The name's Clover. Sabrina Clover **(4)**."

Caesar nonchalantly blinked, his mouth apathetically forming a thin line. "_Woman_, what's with the James Bond introduction?"

"_What_? I'm cool enough to do it," she winked self-assertively, which unsurprisingly earned itself a Michael Caesar edition scoff.

"But your name ain't sayin it."

Sabrina gasped, not believing what her ears had just processed. How dare he questions her awesomeness! She is cool. Did he know any other girl in this world that could construct a computer hard-drive in less than 20 days? _Na-ah. _Or, a girl that could watch a whole 4-season marathon of Vampire Diaries in less than a day? _Na-ah._

So, _BAM_! News flash brotha – Sabrina _is_ cool.

Caesar shrugged his shoulders, not minding at all her exaggerated flabbergasted moment. "What, don't be making that shock face. Your name does sound like a character from a Lucky Charms cereal box."

"You look like an _Oumpa_ _Lumpa_," Sabrina humph'ed, lifting her nose in the air.

Caesar deadpanned. "What up with the _Oumpa_ Lumpa?"

"You know Oumpa Lumpa – the little brown monsters from Super Mario," she explained in a _duh_ – tone, as if knowing an Oumpa Lumpa was common knowledge. But her New-Yorker fellow's confused facial expression made her gasp in shock. "Wh-_what_…don't tell me you have never played Super Mario before!?"

"…"

Sabrina pitifully shook her head, wondering if the boy had lived under a rock or something. Everyone knew Mario Bros – especially teens who were born from the 90's. Mario Bros wasn't the only thing that made the 90's awesome – it was also the shows, movies and old school music. You gotta admit, re-watching Juice, or even Poetic Justice, just gives you that giddy feeling you get when you open up a Christmas present. _Ah_ – reminiscing about old shows gives her the crazy mood to turn the TV on and do a movie- night marathon.

But _first_ – she must show Caesar what Mario Bros is.

"Man, get your black Jamaican lookin' ass back here so that I can show you the video game," the girl waved her hand, inviting Caesar to sit with her and take a ride through the video-game world.

Caesar wanted to make a believable excuse to avoid this chick, because he found her quite annoying and loud. She was like a living atom – one moment, she's calm and serene with positivity then – **_bam_**! She suddenly transforms into a ball of craziness that won't stop spitting madness and negativity.

_But_ he didn't.

He didn't decline her offer. He accepted – albeit warily – her invitation.

"_Fiiiiiiiiiiine_," Caesar drawled, standing up from his seat and dragging his feet on the carpeted floor to approach Sabrina's spot.

For some reason, he was unknowingly drawn to her type of energy. _Wild_. _Enthusiastic_. _Crazy_. There was something about her that just made him want to know her more – but he'd never admit that.

* * *

"_N__ǐ__ gè wángb__ā__ dàn - lái dào zhèl__ǐ__, jiù xiàng n__ǐ__ d__ǎ__ y__ī__xi__ē__ qiú, n__ǐ__ de y__ī__nbù!" _

"_Bitch_ – we's in America! Speak in English!"

_So_ – you must all been wondering what the fuck happened to our favorite Thugnificient-loving Riley Freeman and our adorable rice-eating Ming Long Duo? Welp, let me, the extraordinary narrator, explain the details.

You see, right after Riley had badly failed to attempt seducing the beautiful oriental female, Ming felt utterly insulted by the boy's not only disgusting but racial inappropriateness, which perfectly explained why she was currently trying to attack him – in her old-fashioned way, of course.

"Let me get that motherfucker!" Ming thundered as she tried attacking Riley with her chopsticks in hand. A couple of security guards held onto her, in order to keep her paws – or should they say, chopsticks – away from their passenger who happened to be one of their airline's well-paying customers. Even though the nigga did deserve a slap across the face for such atrocious behavior, the security guards just weren't ready for their boss to face charges and possibly, fire them.

Riley stood before the angry Asian, a mocking grin shining bright to the damned world. "Eheh, you can't catch me," he pulled his tongue out for Ming to see, as he did the middle finger. "You can't catch me!" he cackled, his sinful guffaws as similar as an evil doctor's laugh.

He enjoyed seeing her being restrained by the security guards – struggling like hell to fight him. _Ha_! Young Reezy is untouchable niggas! But he inwardly wondered where this broad found the time to get a pair of chopsticks. He was sure that she wasn't holding anything before the angry fest had unfolded. Hm – maybe she hid them in a secretive place. But still – who da fuck carries chopsticks in an airplane _and_ uses it as a fuckin' weapon? This ain't a sushi restaurant yo.

Ming growled, as her grip on her pair of tapered sticks was so tight and deadly, that they both crumpled, its pieces silently falling on the ground. How dare her employees were stopping her from killing the bastard – they know he deserved that bitch-slap! Boy, he's lucky he's a customer – or else, he'd be gone missing by now.

Nobody gets away with a racial Asian slur – nobody. Mark her words.

"_Bastard_ – I will get you," she vowed, her body flaming in anger. "Mark my words!"

"Yeah yeah, spare me from yo ninja threats," Riley waved his hand in dismissal as he walked past the restrained female, not without slapping her deliciously perfect booty with a big _spank_.

Gasping in deep discontentment, Ming jumped in surprise and turned towards Riley with a boiling red face. First, he insults, harshly disrespects her and now, he _dares_ to touch her ass. Oh hell no. "You _son_ of a –"

She was right about to pounce on Riley but the security guards restrained her, keeping her away from the boy. "Wait till I get my hands on you!" she screamed out loud, struggling to get out of the airplane escorts' grasps.

As he coolly walked back to his spot that happened to be occupied by his Japanese fellow, Riley threw a quick glance at the semi-blushing and semi-boiling Ming, perverseness and wickedness darkening his irises. "Can't wait fo that, shawty," he slyly remarked, augmenting the female's body temperature to a dangerous boiling point.

God, that boy was getting on Ming's nerves. Yeah, she had met plenty of cocky bad-boys who think they're the shit with their unhealthy ego – but Riley, was the very first to ever make her react like this. She never remembered being this angry to a boy before. Well, she vaguely recalled a time where she had played a friendly kickball game with an African-American in Woodcrest Community Park and had lost to him. Damn, she was a-n-g-r-y at him for breaking her foot.

Wait a second. The dude from the kickball game vaguely looked familiar. As a matter of fact, he resembled a lot like…_Riley_. _Weird…_

With Riley feeling out of her eyesight, Ming could feel her previous anger for the cornrow-headed male evaporate in the air, her body finally in serene mode. "Okay guys, you can let me go now. I won't kill the bastard – _for the moment,"_ she calmly said, sneakily murmuring the last part of her sentence.

One of the bodyguards glared at the oriental hostess. "Ming," he warned, telepathically telling her to not even think of hurting him.

As he, along the other escorts, unhanded the feisty airhostess, Ming lifted her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I won't kill him," she then pointed at one of them. "But you owe me some rice. All this angry fest is making me feel hungry."

"_Fine…" _agreed the bodyguard, counting the number of coins inside his wallet, to order some rice for his working fellow.

Even though she wasn't angry anymore, she could feel a certain amount of heat still present on her cheeks. God, why was she feeling so flushed? What the hell was going on with her? Was this puberty…_no_! That's nonsense. She already hit puberty a long time ago – you must admit, her hips, tits and ass already proved that theory. _Hm_ – well, whatever this feeling was, it better go away because it was creepy her out.

Ming started slapping her cheeks numerous times, hoping the abnormal redness would go away, but unfortunately, it didn't work.

_Come on Ming, get it together!_ The tan-skinned chick thought determinedly as she continued slapping her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Hiro laughed at the youngest Freeman's face, clearly enjoying seeing his pal get rejected for the very first time. He was waiting for this day to come – watching him yelling like crazy with the Chinese gal was so much better than TV. "You just got burned man," Hiro mocked, as Riley sucked on his teeth.

"Nigga, shut yo mouth. One day, she'll come back to me and beg me to give her a fuck," said Riley, lifting his nose in the air. "You'll see."

"Right, keep dreaming," Hiro stifled a couple of laughs, patting Riley on the back. "Keep dreaming bro."

Oh yeah – Young Reezy was determined to get that chick no matter what. She was the very first lady to ever backtalk to him and to stand up for herself. She's a very interesting challenge.

A _very_ interesting one.

* * *

Simultaneously, our favorite protagonist of this kick-ass story had finally calmed down from his pissed-off moment and was now back in his seat, texting away on his cellphone. Now, usually, he'd be doing something else that was less hypocritical and much more important than exchanging mere pointless texts with a pricey good-for-nothing technology – but let's face it. When you've been stuck in a plane for more than 5 hours, with crazy-minded passengers; you tend to do stupid activities that'd keep your brain rotting away from this one sickness that we, teenagers of the 21st century, had a share of: _boredom_.

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: Hello Granddad. _**

Huey sent a text, waiting for his grandfather to respond back in seconds.

Now, I know what all of you readers are probably thinking – like, what the hell was up with Huey's nickname? Well believe it or not, it was his idiotic excuse of a brother who had wrote it, when the owner of this iPhone left his cellphone on the dining table to go take a simple piss. Huey was unable to delete and change the nickname and that was how, he learned to never, in any type of circumstances, leave his electronics by Riley's presence.

Anyway, Huey decided to text grandfather to see how he was doing back home, all alone with no one else to annoy the hell out of him. _Yup_, the boy knew he was doing perfectly fine without him and his brother – but he wanted to make sure his relative was okay.

Seconds ticked away and Granddad finally responded back, only to make his oldest grandson roll his eyes.

**_Mr. Bitches: Who da hell is textin' me? _**

Huey clicked away on his cellphone screen to create another text.

And yes, it was Riley who also wrote Granddad's nickname. It seemed the boy had found some free time to harass everyone's belongings. What a dumbass…

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: Guess._**

Then, another text from his ignorant relative popped up on his screen.

**_Mr. Bitches: No. I ain't guessin'. Who d'ya think you are to tell me to guess. I should be orderin' yo ass to stop texting me! Nigga, do you realize you growing my phone bill?!_**

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: Granddad, it's me. Huey._**

**_ : Boy, stop textin' me! You makin my bill go up! _**

Huey once again rolled his eyes to the text. Oh okay, so when his grandfather uses his cellphone to have phone sex with some female strangers from elsewhere, for more than 16 hours, he doesn't complain. But when it's his grandson bidding him a simple hello, he complains.

Granddad better cut the _phone-bill_ bullshit.

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: But Granddad, I just want to know if you're okay. _**

**_Mr. Bitches: What did I tell you about stopping with the constant texts?! That's it! I'm deletin' you from my contacts and I'm reportin' you! Now good day. _**

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: But Granddad…_**

**_Mr. Bitches: I SAID good day!_**

I see granddad deleted him from his contacts and reported him – yes, with the way he haltingly ended the conversation, Huey could tell he's doing fine at home. So decided to stop this texting activity and catch up on his siesta, but a sudden text from an unknown contact stopped him from doing so.

**_Yo-Home-Girl: What up Afro-Samurai?_**

Huey scratched the back of his neck, inwardly wondering who could this _'Yo Home-Girl' _individual be. Hm – could this be one of Riley's crazy pranks? Because he ain't got time for that. The afro-haired recalled a time his idiotic brother had gave his phone number to some gay dude and persuaded him to flirt with Huey under the name of Angela. At first, Huey assumed the gay guy was a beautiful chick – until they both met for real. Ugh – needless to say, the boy was scarred for life. But that didn't stop him from giving Riley the worst drop kick of his 18 years-old life.

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: Who the hell are you? Don't make me call the police. _**

**_Yo-Home-Girl: Nigga, you don't look like da type to be friendly with da popo -.- ._**

Huey paused, and then shrugged in agreement to the mysterious text. The person got a point there – he was seriously not the type to be friendly with them. Let's just say the police and him don't get along very well. To them, the eldest Freeman was quite notorious for graffiti and causing many roadblocks, due to his recent big-extravagant protest. And to the supposed 19 year-old troublemaker, the law enforcement were bunch of the White Man's lap dogs who only want nothing but innocent black people to go to jail and get butt-raped.

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: Hm – interesting, you know me very well. But never mind that, I demand that you tell me your identity._**

**_Yo-Home-Girl: (with Darth Vader's voice) I AM YO FATHER._**

Huey deadpanned, wondering if whether or not, this person was mentally retarded.

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: This isn't Maury. Now, I repeat, tell me your identity. _**

**_Yo-Home-Girl: Fine. Fine. It's me Cindy. _**

Soon, an image of an idiotic blondette appeared in his mind, making his mouth form an o. How the hell did she even get his phone number? Did she take my phone behind my back or something? Then again, Huey shouldn't even be surprised if she did – she seemed the type to take stuff from people without asking.

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: Cindy, why the hell are you texting me?_**

**_Yo-Home-Girl: What? Can't yo home-girl text her friend?_**

**_Gay-Ass-Nigga: Euh…Cindy, you're right beside me. _**

Huey monotonously turned to his right, facing the red-faced Cindy who was giggling in embarrassment. Seriously? She wasted her time texting him, when she could've talked to him. Was this girl always this dumb? "You really failed, you know that?" he said, earning a playful slap on the arm by, yours truly, Cindy.

"Hey, what could I say? I just wanted to see if you're still mad at me…" Cindy sheepishly said, rubbing her arm. "Look, I'm sorry for causin' a scene back there with Jazmine. Seein' that girl made my blood boil like cray cray, na'mean?"

Huey nodded in acceptance to her apology, but was still curious to know why she and Jazmine hate each other. "But why are you and Jazmine like this?" he asked, and then narrowed his eyebrows to the McPhearson. "It better not be because of a boy," he warned, causing Cindy to sweat-drop and turn her face away from Huey.

Huey finds it so cliché when people have nigga moments for a boy/girl. He had seen it so many times, that it just sickened him to death. In many nigga moments he had seen, the boys would always fight for the chick while she flirts and hooks up with another one, careless of the other boys who're fighting for her love. _Really_ – seeing people fight for their love interest makes him feel pity for them.

"Nooooooooo," Cindy drawled unsubtly.

"Cindy, don't lie. It's obviously because of a boy."

Cindy sighed in defeat, annoyance written all over her face. "Fine, fine. It's because of a nigga. You happy now?"

"I assumed the boy somehow was dating you and Jazmine at the same time an-"

Cindy interrupted him with a hand up in the air. "_Wowowow_. Yeah, me and her was fighting for a nigga, but not for that reason. Sheesh, we ain't that cliché."

Huey titled his head. "Oh _really_ – then what's the real reason?"

Cindy descended her head with her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes, tensing up the atmosphere. Somehow, he held the impression that the girl was too ashamed to admit the truth – as if she was the bad guy or something along the lines. She absentmindedly fidgeted with her fingers, letting the cold silence answer her new fellow's question.

He softly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look Cin, you don't have to tell me. I understand – it's not my business to know."

"_Actually_," Cindy lifted her head up to courageously look through Huey's eyes. "I wanna tell you. Letting the truth out might just help me deal with it. I've been holding it for too long now."

Huey quirked an eyebrow, surprised by her sentence. They had met five hours ago, and she trusted this boy enough to tell him the truth behind her hate for Jazmine. She must consider him as a trusty friend – and he actually _welcomed_ that. But he's never going to admit that to anyone, especially his friends and family. They'd never let him hear the end of it.

He nodded, letting Cindy start explaining. "Well, ya see, there's this boy named D-"

There was a sudden musical beep that erupted from the speakerphone, catching every one of the passengers' attentions. **_"Everyone, please unbuckle and get your stuff – we have finally reached Hawaii, Honolulu."_**

* * *

**_A/N II_**_: Okaaaay, finally done with this chapter : ) I know, the ending is terrible – but what can I do? I had to find a way to end this, so that we could finally get to the good stuff, na'mean? Next chapter, we'll finally get to the Next House, where the show begins :D!_

_Anyway, sorry for taking a while updating this. Just like I said, I had to handle school test and work :P! And for those of you who are also fans of my other Boondocks works, don't worry, I'm working on them. They will be updated around this month or the beginning of November :) So be patient ! _

_Ciao amigos! See y'all next time :D!_


End file.
